Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II
}} The 2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II - abbreviated as Nissan GT-R '02''Also spelled without the dash or ''Nissan GT-R R34''Abbreviation in Xbox 360 titles - is an AWD sports car by Nissan featured in all series titles except ''Forza Motorsport 6: Apex. It is rewarded in Forza Horizon 4 for reaching level 4 in the Horizon Life Street Scene series. Synopsis The V-Spec II is part of the GF-BNR34 (abbreviated as R34) series, the fifth and final generation of the Skyline GT-R. The R34 was first produced in 1999 to replace the R33 and ceased production in 2002. The V-Spec II was released in 2000 as a track-focused model. Developed prior to Nissan's takeover by Renault in 1999, changes to the car were not as drastic compared to the transition from the R32 to the R33. The RB26DETT engine, now fitted with more durable ball bearing ceramic turbochargers, delivers and of torque with a boost pressure of 11.4 psi (0.78 bar), which make the R34 more powerful than its predecessors. The R34 also switched to a six-speed manual transmission that allows for closer gearing. The R34 has a shorter wheelbase and smaller front overhangs than the R33 but also slightly more weight up front. Its curb weight is in Forza Motorsport and Forza Motorsport 2, which was changed to in all newer titles, making it the heaviest model of the Skyline GT-R. In comparison with the R33, aerodynamics were further improved for the R34 through a front undertray and rear diffuser that produce more downforce. Variants V-Spec II Nür 220px|right The 2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II Nür is a production variant featured in Forza Motorsport and Forza Motorsport 2. Tommy Kaira Skyline GT-R R34 220px|right The 2002 Nissan Tommy Kaira Skyline GT-R R34 is a pre-tuned variant featured in Forza Motorsport and Forza Motorsport 2. Mine's R34 Skyline GT-R 220px|right The 2002 Nissan Mine's R34 Skyline GT-R is a pre-tuned S-class variant featured in Forza Motorsport and all subsequent Xbox 360 Motorsport titles. Skyline (GT500) 220px|right The 2003 Nissan Skyline (GT500) is a JGTC race variant featured in Forza Motorsport and all subsequent Xbox 360 Motorsport titles. 220px|right Fast & Furious Edition The 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R Fast & Furious Edition is a pre-tuned variant featured in Forza Horizon 2 and Forza Motorsport 6. It is the car driven by Brian O'Conner in 2 Fast 2 Furious. Statistics Conversions Trivia *Its engine, named "2.6L I6 - TT" in-game, can be swapped onto various cars in the Forza series. *It be fitted with exterior parts from the GT-R Z-Tune, a high-performance model by Nissan's performance division Nismo. *In Forza Motorsport 7, the V-Spec II had a bug where the rear wing would not always animate with the trunk. As of the December 5, 2017 content update, this has been fixed. *It appears as an AI opponent in Forza Horizon 2 Presents Fast & Furious. *The interior has a 5.8" LCD screen at the centre of the dashboard that displays live readings of engine and vehicle statistics including turbocharger pressure and various temperature readings. Gallery FM3 Nissan SkylineGTR-R34.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 3'' FM4 Nissan SkylineGTR-R34.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM5 Nissan SkylineGTR-R34.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM6 Nissan Skyline 02.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 Nissan GT-R 02 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Nissan GT-R 02 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH Nissan Skyline 02.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH2 Nissan SkylineGTR-R34.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Nissan SkylineGTR-R34.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Nissan GT-R 02 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Nissan GT-R 02 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Forzavista FH3 Nissan GT-R 02 Interior.jpg|Interior FH3 Nissan GT-R 02 Engine.jpg|Engine References